1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to an electrical connector for a sheet-like connection member such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC), a flexible flat cable and so forth.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,845 discloses a conventional connector adapted for connecting a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The connector comprises a insulating housing having an insertion cavity into which the FPC is adapted to be inserted and a pair of guiding grooves respectively at two ends thereof. A plurality of metal terminals is mounted on the housing. A projection is formed on each guiding grooves adjacent to an insertion port of the cavity and a sliding member with two arms at two opposite ends thereof is pushed into the guide groove across the projection.
However, when assembling the sliding member into the cavity, the arms made of plastic material, which get across the projection into the guiding grooves, may be broken. Furthermore, after the connector is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), it is difficult to replace a new sliding member if the sliding member is damaged during using. Therefore, a new design is required.